Boomer x Bubbles
by Jigsaw1234
Summary: Boomer Jojo Is sick of committing crime. And beating up innocent people, so he decides to give up his life of crime and begins a unlikely relationship with his life long crush Bubbles, Hope you enjoy please review tell me what you think, rated M for swearing mild violence and sex in later chapter. Boomer x Bubbles Butch x Buttercup
1. Chapter 1

AUTHORSNOTE HI GUYS HERE IS MY NEW STORY BOOMER X BUBBLES IT'S MY FIRST POWERPUFF GIRLS FIC SET WHEN BOOMER DECIDES TO STOP HIS LIFE OF EVIL AND CRIME UNLIKE HIS BROTHERS AND BECOMES UNLIKLEY FRIENDS WITH BUBBLES SO HERE'S CHAPTER1 NOW R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

Boomer JoJo was flying around with his brothers Brick and Butch. Brick and Butch had a plan more evil than anything Boomer could imagine; Boomer was unaware of this plan until it was revealed when they arrived at the destination, Brick and Butch had tied a little defenceless girl that the two boys had undoubtedly beaten and raped. "She tried to intercept our father Mojo and HIM, on their plan; take her life brother, and see justice done" said Brick, "Please let me go my Daddy will see you well payed for my safe return I promise" said the girl, "SHUT UP SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU STUPID CUNT!" yelled Brick punching her, and handing Boomer a straight razor and told him to end her life but make it look like an accident".

And with that they were off, "Please let me go" she begged as Boomer instead of striking her with it. He went behind her and cut the rope binding her. "Get out of her run!" yelled Boomer, "thank you, thank you!" she said before running off. As Boomer flew off to make sure that his brothers weren't watching, and went after her in fact they didn't; Boomer flew back down to where he released the girl. Where his dumbfounded brothers were waiting, "Dude did you hide her body?" asked Brick in an impressed tone, "No I didn't" replied Boomer, "Well where the fuck is she then?" demanded Brick, "She's safe as soon as I knew you were far away I cut her bindings and let her go" replied Boomer.

"Dude why the fuck would you do that?" demanded Brick, Butch was shocked when he saw Boomer violently shove Brick against a tree, "Because I will not be a part of fucking murder you sick and twisted fucks. "I may have done many terrible things with you two, but murder and Rape of an innocent girl or anyone, will never be among them!" Boomer shouted adding pressure to Brick's throat; "know this my days of being a criminal and a bully or a villain are over! I don't give a shit what either one of our fathers say!" yelled Boomer releasing his grip and flying off.

While he was in the air he decided to put his headphones in and listen to fallout boy's centuries to help ease the stress. As he was flying he'd accidently bumped into something; "Oh sorry" said Boomer, not knowing that person was Bubbles; "Boomer?" asked Bubbles, "Oh hey Bubbles" replied Boomer removing his ear buds; "Where are Brick and Butch?" asked Bubbles, "I was actually trying to get away from them" replied Boomer; "Why?" asked Bubbles, "Sigh They tied up what looked like a six year old girl up in the woods, where they beat and undoubtedly raped her, then they got me, and handed be a straight razor and ordered me to kill her" replied Boomer, "Oh god Boomer you didn't?" asked Bubbles, "no as soon as my brothers were gone I untied her and set her free. Let me get one thing straight Bubbles, of the many horrible things I've done in my life. Rape and Murder will never be among them, but I have decided to give up my life of crime" replied Boomer; "Well I had to see it to believe it" said Butch flying over.

"I told you Butch I'm giving up crime so unless you want to give it up too; please get the fuck away from me right now" replied Boomer, "Okay" said Butch seeing Bubbles sisters flying towards them, and knowing he was outnumbered, since Boomer gave up crime, as Butch flew off, "Wow I'm actually quite proud of you" said Bubbles, "Thanks" replied Boomer blushing, what no one in Townsville knew not even Bubbles or her sisters and his own brothers knew is that ever since he met Bubbles even though they were enemies at the time, Boomer had always had a crush on Bubbles, and Bubbles also had a crush on Boomer, "Um listen Bubbles do you maybe wanna get lunch with me or something?" asked Boomer.

Blushing Redder than HIM right now, "He-he-he Sure I'd love to" replied Bubbles kissing him on the cheek, by then Blossom and Buttercup finally showed up, "Boomer? Where did Butch go and where's Brick?" demanded Buttercup grabbing his throat thinking she was defending her sister. "It's okay Buttercup Boomer means no harm he told me he decided to give up crime" said Bubbles, as Buttercup released; "any funny business and I'll feed you your fucking heart!" yelled Buttercup, As Boomer saw his Brothers flying towards them and Brick blasted Boomer with his eye lasers, Boomer fell from the sky injured and unconscious.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" yelled Butch punching Brick in the face so hard it sent him flying back and flew down to tend to his injured baby brother, where Bubbles was already trying to perform CPR, "we need to get him to hospital" said Butch; as they took Boomer to the hospital where he was immediately admitted and taken to the burn ward, "I swear to god if Boomer dies I'm gonna rip Brick's fuckin head off" said Butch.

Bubbles feeling bad for him, walked up to him as did Blossom and Buttercup; "Butch you need to calm down I'm just as upset as you are. And if tragedy should strike I will help you kill Brick myself" replied Bubbles "I think that Boomer was right we need to stop our life of crime, what we did to that girl I thought that Brick was only trying to scare her but the moment he raped her, I'm just glad Boomer saved her" replied Butch.

As he bought a cup of coffee from the hospital Café and went outside, Buttercup actually feeling bad for him decided to follow him outside; she saw Butch place a cigarette in his mouth and light it up. "You got another one of those?" asked Buttercup; "Sure" replied Butch giving her a cigarette and lighting it up for her. "Thanks" said Buttercup, "I don't usually smoke unless I'm under stress, I never let Boomer smoke, because he has asthma; and smoking would kill him faster than it would kill a non asthmatic; I'm actually trying to quit myself" replied Butch; taking a drag of his Cigarette. Then exhaled the smoke and sipped his coffee; "Hey bro you got an extra smoke?" asked Brick coming over.

Only to be punched in the face repeatedly by Butch, "You mother Fucker I'll fucking kill you, I'll fucking kill you!" shouted Butch as Buttercup tried desperately to hold him back. "Butch calm down it's okay Butch calm down he may deserve to fry for what he's fucking done but you shouldn't have to go to prison for the rest of your life in for something Brick has done" said Buttercup calming Brick down with a kiss; "So says the sister of the red haired girl who's gonna suck my dick" laughed Brick causing both Butch and Buttercup to loos control and savagely beat him senseless until he was a bloody pulp.

Meanwhile.

Bubbles and Blossom were sitting by Boomer's bed side; he had second degree burns, but was expected to make a full recovery. Bubbles was holding Boomer's hand while sitting at his bedside; Bubbles kissed Boomer's cheek as he lay there, "Is there something going on between you and Boomer Bubbles?" asked Blossom. "Well not exactly but just before you girls appeared; Boomer after telling me he was giving up crime, he did ask me out, and I said yes" giggled Bubbles, Causing Blossom to smile, "I think I also saw sparks between Buttercup and Butch because I hear he's giving up crime too" replied Blossom, "I can't say the same thing about Brick" said Bubbles.

As Buttercup and Butch came in only to see his injured Brother, "You doing okay Butch?" asked Blossom; "I'll Be alright Blossom Buttercup and I had fun kicking the shit out of Brick" replied Butch, "The Doctors said that aside from having second degree burns, he's expected to make a full recovery" said Bubbles. Brushing the blond boy's hair as he slept, "Ah shit I'm out of Cigarettes" said Butch, "Butch didn't you say you're trying to quit?" asked Buttercup. "Yea why?" asked Butch, "then if you're trying to quit smoking maybe try not to buy them" replied Blossom, "I'm trying to quit too so yea" said Buttercup.

"Buttercup you do know you'll be grounded for life if the professor finds out that you've been smoking, don't you?" asked Blossom; "yep I haven't smoked in 3 weeks until Butch gave me one" replied Buttercup, "She asked me for one" said Butch. "Okay I think we should leave Bubbles alone with Boomer, "Why?" asked Buttercup and Butch, "Um Blossom can tell you when you're outside" replied Bubbles as the other three left leaving Bubble's and an injured Boomer alone.

"The reason they need to be alone is that; Bubbles told me that just Before Brick attacked him and after he told her he'd given up a life of crime; Boomer asked Bubbles out, and she said yes; so they're boyfriend and girlfriend, that's why I thought they needed privacy" said Blossom, "Oh I wondered why I saw them talking like that when I saw them earlier" replied Butch; "which reminds me why'd you flee when you saw us that's not like the rowdyruff boys?" asked Blossom, "Well I knew since Boomer no longer Evil, and neither am I. Since I was still questioning myself and He pretty much told me to fuck off, I don't blame him thou" replied Butch.

Meanwhile.

Bubbles was sitting by Boomer's side and holding his hand; Bubbles kissed Boomer's lips, "Oh Boomie I love you, I always have no matter how many crimes you've committed" said Bubbles. "I'll be right back I've gotta go pee" she said once more getting up and attempting to get up and go to the restroom but felt some presser on her hand. She tried to pull away and go to the bathroom, then she saw Boomer's eyes slowly opening. "Bubbles I-is that you?" asked Boomer weakly; "Yes it is Boomer I'll be back soon I've gotta go pee" replied Bubbles kissing him; and going to the restroom, then a few minutes later she returned to see the Doctors running some tests on a now awake Boomer.

And unfortunately for him Bubble's got a good look at his bare butt, "He-he-he" giggled Bubbles, "What?" asked Boomer, Bubbles flew over to him so she could whisper into his ear, "I can see your butt" replied Bubbles whispering. "AHH" he yelled throwing the covers back. Bubbles called Blossom, **BLOSSOM:** "Hello?" **BUBBLES:** "is Butch with you guys?" **BLOSSOM:** "Yea the three of us are having lunch why?" **BUBBLES:** "could you put him on please?" **BLOSSOM:** "Okay hold on" **BUTCH:** "Hello?" **BUBBLES** : "Butch I think you'll be happy to know that Boomer's awake" **BUTCH:** "Oh thank god, thankyou Bubbles" **BUBBLES:** "No problem Butch oh and If you hurt Blossom or Buttercup I swear I will cut your dick off and shove it down your throat" **BUTCH:** "Okay jeez" they hung up.

Bubbles went back into Boomer's room and saw that the Doctors had gone; and Boomer was in bed watching a movie on the TV in his room. Bubbles flew over and climbed into bed with him and snuggled into him, "I'm not hurting your burns am I?" asked Bubbles. "Nah oh and I almost forgot when I asked you to be my girlfriend what was your answer again?" asked Boomer; Bubbles kissed him and brought her lips to his ear. "My answer was yes I will be your girlfriend, and Blossom and I saw sparks between Butch and Buttercup. Because he told us that he also wants to stop his life of crime too" replied Bubbles. "What about Brick?" asked Boomer, "I doubt it" replied Bubbles, "Why?" asked Boomer; "Boomer Brick's the one who did this to you" replied Bubbles, "Unfortunately that's something I find easy to believe um listen do you mind very much if I kiss you?" asked Boomer.

"You don't even have to ask because I'm your girlfriend you shouldn't have to ask, since I don't ask when I kiss you" replied Bubbles, "Ah but those were just quick one second kisses. This is a different type of kiss I mean this kind of kiss" said Boomer pulling Bubbles into a hug and clashing his lips with hers; Boomer poked his tongue out begging Bubbles for access. Which she gladly granted by opening her mouth. Allowing Boomer to put his tongue in her mouth; and Bubbles placed her own tongue in Boomer's mouth. Bubbles wrapped her arms around Boomer's neck pulling them both closer to each other. That's when Boomer lost Impulse control, and slowly moved his hands down Bubble's back

And slowly moved them up the back of her skirt and griped Bubble's perfect Butt. "Hey!" yelled Bubbles playfully before squeezing Boomer's butt, "sorry Bubbles" said Boomer, "its fine Boomie, I'm not saying no to sex I'm just saying not yet. Maybe wait a couple of months" replied Bubbles kissing him, "We can still make out right?" asked Boomer, "Oh there'll be much more making out Boomie" replied Bubbles. Kissing him once more before cuddling up to him, and wrapping her arms around his strong stomach. "I love you" said Bubbles slowly falling asleep, "I love you too" replied Boomer trying to hide his boner and allowing it to go down.

Before falling asleep too.

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER1 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHORSNOTE HI EVERYBODY I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER2 OF BOOMER X BUBBLES IT'S SET WHEN BUBBLE'S GIVES BOOMER A LITTLE TREAT BLOSSOM GOES ON A DATE WITH A GUY SHE MET ON THE INTERNET AND BUTCH BITES THE BULLET AND ASKS BUTTERCUP TO GO OUT WITH HIM R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE.

About a week later Boomer was still in the hospital. His burns were healing well; but the Doctors wanted to keep him in the hospital to monitor him for at least a few more months; but Bubbles made sure to visit him every chance she got. And with it being school holidays for a couple of months Bubbles visited him every waking hour; and spent all day in the hospital with him, until visiting hours were over. Meanwhile because he also wanted to stop his life of crime, they allowed Butch to stay with them since him and Brick still weren't talking and would probably try to kill each other. Butch was trying to work up the courage to ask Buttercup on a date. What Butch was unaware of is that, Buttercup would have said yes in half a second because she was actually attracted to him, it's just that because of the crimes they had committed, the Professor would have murdered them for going out with them at the time.

All thou Buttercup Blossom and Even Bubbles decided to help Butch quit smoking, and Buttercup quit too. Buttercup was hoping Butch would ask her out eventually, one morning Buttercup was flying thru the house; and since Bubbles had already left to visit Boomer, and she heard Eminem music coming from the guest room; and she went in there to see a shirtless Butch doing planks Buttercup giggled and slowly flew behind him; "Morning Butch" said Buttercup startling him, "AHH!" he yelled. "Watchya doing?" asked Buttercup, "planks do me a favour and pass me my phone?" asked Butch,"Sure" replied Buttercup. Handing Butch his phone and he looked at the stop watch, "aw sweet two and a half minutes" said Butch forgetting he was in his boxers, and also he had morning wood.

"He-he-he" giggled Buttercup, "What?" asked Butch, Buttercup flew closer up to him, "Nice package" replied Buttercup. Butch looked down and saw his boner, "Oh sorry" said Butch sitting down; "I'm a little surprised you didn't go with Bubbles to see your brother in the hospital" said Buttercup, "Well I was going to go with her but I overslept" replied Butch; "she only like left five minutes ago, you know if I was your girlfriend I would have helped you with your boner right now" said Buttercup. "Um actually I've been meaning to ask you about that" replied Butch, "Butch are you just asking me out so I'll help you with your boner?" asked Buttercup.

"No I'm not I'm asking you out because I like you, and I've kind of had a crush on you since we met, all thou we were at each other's throats" replied Butch, as Buttercup pushed him into his bed and kissed him, giving him tongue, "So I take your answer as a yes then?" asked Butch, "You guess correctly" replied Buttercup going for another kiss; "and since the Professor is out of town, and Bubbles is at the hospital visiting your brother; and Blossom has a date with someone she met online. Since there's no way she'd go for Brick, since we'll have the house to our selves; how about we have dinner and watch a movie?" asked Buttercup, "Sure sounds great" replied Butch going in for another kiss.

Meanwhile.

Bubbles had just arrived at the hospital; she flew over to the reception desk. "Why Hello Bubbles how are you?" asked the receptionist, "I'm not bad yourself?" replied Bubbles; "I'm fine what can I do for you?" asked the receptionist, "I'm here to see Boomer JoJo please" replied Bubbles, "why of course I was on duty last night, and I checked up on him and he told me he's giving up his life of crime" replied the receptionist, "Yea I knew that" said Bubbles.

"Really how?" asked the receptionist, "well I'm his girlfriend, and Butch has given up his life of crime too, he's living with us the professor said Boomer can move in as soon as he's discharged" replied Bubbles, as the receptionist handing Bubbles a visitor's pass proof that she was not a patient and she went to Boomer's room and knocked the door, "Come in" said Boomer, as Bubbles walked thru the door. "Hi Boomie" said Bubbles flying over to him and kissing him before climbing into bed with him and kissing him, "Hi Bubbles" replied Boomer. "So I hear you Buttercup and Blossom are helping Butch with giving up a life of crime, and giving up smoking too" said Boomer, "yep I hope you don't mind but we kind of let him stay with us and the professor says you can stay with us when you get out of here" replied Bubbles.

"Thank you Bubbles I owe you Blossom and Buttercup everything" said Boomer, kissing Bubbles lips and squeezing her butt, "No Boomer you don't owe us anything" replied Bubbles. "You know the more you squeeze my arse the harder your dick gets" said Bubbles feeling him harden then removed her hand. Then got an Idea, **(QUICK A/N I know I said I wouldn't add lemon until later but this wouldn't really count as a lemon more as a lime)** back to the story. Bubbles started to make out with Boomer, who happily kissed her back; Bubbles knowing all Boomer was wearing was a hospital robe; he had no boxers on, so whenever he was hard Bubbles could easily see his junk. "Oh nice dick by the way" said Bubbles giggling.

"What?" asked Boomer, "Well since you have a hospital robe on and no underwear I can easily see your dick whenever you get a boner" replied Bubbles; her plan was to give Boomer a handjob since that didn't count as sex. Bubbles reached under Boomer's hospital robe, and brushed her hand thru Boomer's golden pubic hair. "Um Bubbles babe as good as that feels didn't you say you wanted to wait a few months to have sex?" asked Boomer, "Well yea but there's nothing wrong with a handjob?" asked Bubbles, "A a handjob?" asked Boomer; "yep" replied Bubbles grabbing hold of Boomer's dick and begun to slowly move her hand up and down; as Boomer moved his hips back an fourth as she kept pumping Boomer's dick really fast for five minutes before he came.

"There feel better?" asked Bubbles, "Much better" replied Boomer kissing Bubble's lips as they watched TV together. For the rest of the Morning and they eventually both fell asleep, when the door burst open and two clouds of green smoke appeared. When it cleared Buttercup and Butch appeared, "looks like they've both fallen asleep" said Buttercup, kissing her baby sister's head as she slept, "wanna get some coffee and come back later, "oh hey guys" said Bubbles waking up; "hey Bubbles" they replied, "Wait weren't you coming with me to visit Boomer Butch?" asked Bubbles.

"Yea but I over slept. Boomer isn't giving you any trouble is he?" asked Butch. "Nope" replied Bubbles, "I could say the same for you brother" said Boomer pulling himself into a sitting position; with Bubble's help that is. "Ha-ha-ha and I say the same thing for you" replied Butch; as Boomer got up, and walked over to his brother and hugged him. "What of Brick?" asked Boomer; "Um Boomer he's the one who did this to you" replied Buttercup, "Yea but I'm merely curios to find out what has become of him" said Boomer, "We don't know last we heard, he still lives in our old shack" replied Butch, "How long have you been able to walk around for Boomie?" asked Bubbles. "Well A few days I believe the Doctor says it's good for me to walk around, and not stay in bed all day, or I could develop blood clots in my legs" replied Boomer.

"oh and Boomer I thought you might need these" said Butch handing Boomer a pair of Boxer shorts, Boomer looked at Butch knowingly, "Dude these are my boxer shorts aren't they?" asked Boomer. "Yea dude see how your name's on them, but I can't really blame you for asking" replied Butch as Boomer pulled on his boxers; "That's better" said Boomer, "You know they cut all your clothes off because of hoe badly burnt you were" said Buttercup, "What degree burns did I have?" asked Boomer; "They say you had second degree burns when they first brought you in" replied Butch, as Boomer climbed back into bed and adjusted the bed to an upright position.

The four spent most of the afternoon in conversation, when Butch and Buttercup had to leave, but Bubbles stayed back a while. As Bubbles and Boomer watched TV For the rest of the afternoon, until Bubbles had to leave due to visiting hours; "I'll see you tomorrow Boomie love you" said Bubbles kissing Boomer's lips; "I love you too Bubbles" replied Boomer kissing her back; as Bubbles left the hospital and flew away.

But on her way home; she ran into someone she really didn't want to see, "Well, well, well" said no other than Brick JoJo, "Get the fuck out of my face arse hole" demanded Bubbles; using her sonic Scream on him then when he was stunned Bubbles rushed over and punched him in the face, as Brick punched her and kicked her up the butt, That's when Blossom happened by and saw what was happening, "Oh no Bubbles is in trouble" she said to herself flying as fast as she could and fired her eye lasers at Brick stunning him, but that didn't stop Brick from attempting to rape Blossom, When Bubbles punched him in the throat and her and Blossom, went home immediately, Before Brick could come good.

Once they got home, they walked into the house to see a worried Buttercup and even Butch was a little worried. They saw the bruise marks on their faces, "we were attacked By Brick on the way back he tried to rape Blossom" replied Bubbles. As Blossom flew upstairs and as Bubbles was about to go upstairs Butch placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and she turned around, "Where is he?" asked Butch, referring to Brick, "Butch no I don't want you getting hurt for something that Blossom and I have done" replied Bubbles, "Bubbles It's not your fault and it's not your sister's fault just tell me where he is" said Butch.

"The truth is that we don't know where he is after I stunned him by punching him in the throat, he just flew off" replied Bubbles, "I think I know where he is tell Buttercup I love her more than life itself and I promise that I'll be back soon" said Butch, "I'll give her a kiss for you Butch but please be careful trust me Butch Buttercup is not the type of girl you wanna see heartbroken" replied Bubbles; as Butch flew off. And Bubbles went upstairs to Buttercup's room since they no longer shared a bedroom since they were teens now, Knock. Knock, knock. "Butchy you don't have to knock" said Buttercup. "It's not Butch It's Bubbles" replied Bubbles; "Oh come In Bubbles" said Buttercup.

"Where's Butch?" asked Buttercup, "Well when Blossom and I were on our way home when we encountered Brick, and when Butch found out he said he was going to deal with Brick on his own. He wanted me to tell you that he loves you more than life itself and that he promised to return. Oh and he also asked me to do this" said Bubbles kissing her sister's lips; meanwhile.

Butch was flying towards the old cabin that Brick still lived in; as tempted as he was he wasn't planning on killing Brick he was just going to teach him a lesson. Butch kicked thru the door to find Brick wasn't anywhere to be found. "BRICK COME OUT HERE AND FACE ME YOU TWISTED FUCK!" yelled Butch; "Well, well. Well look who it is one of my traitor Brothers" said Brick, as Butch repeatedly beat Brick in the face before throwing him through a glass window, then Butch grabbed Brick's arm and twisted it so far that bone tore thru the skin, "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Brick in shire Agony.

"If you come near me Boomer Buttercup Blossom or Blossom again, and I'll kill you got it?" asked Butch, Brick only nodded weakly as Butch just flew off as a badly mangled Brick managed to call an ambulance for himself with his one good arm; and when he got home Butch and the girls called the police and told them what had happened. And Brick had been treated in hospital for his wounds and arrested for attempted rape and two counts of attempted murder. And Butch was not arrested since the girls explained that Butch and Boomer were turning a new leaf and Butch was simply defending the girls after Brick tried to rape and kill them.

( **QUICK A/N I know this story focuses mainly on Boomer and Bubbles but it will also slightly focus on Butch and Buttercup but mostly Boomer and Bubbles)** Butch had returned to an angry Buttercup but he thought she was cuter when she was angry. Butch went upstairs and into his girlfriend's room, "Hi" said Butch hugging her from behind, "Hey" replied Buttercup turning around and hugging her back, "You left without telling me I thought you wished to leave me" said Buttercup beginning to tear up slightly, "What Buttercup Utonium what makes you think I'd ever leave you like that I love you more than my own life" replied Butch wiping the tears that fell from her beautiful green eyes that he loved; before placing a gentle kiss on Buttercup's lips. Buttercup returned Butch's kiss, Butch gently placed Buttercup onto her bed, and kissed her.

Buttercup was about to remove Butch's clothes when Blossom walked in, "really you two when you've just started dating?" she teased, "Oh I also wanted to thank you Butch for helping us with Brick" said Blossom, "It was my pleasure Blossom I'd gladly Die protecting you Buttercup Bubbles and Boomer" replied Butch, as Blossom left the room and allowed Butch and Buttercup to have their fun. "So Blossom how was your date?" asked Bubbles, "It was fun he's name is Bill how's Boomer doing?" replied Blossom.

"He's fine the Doctors say his burns are healing nicely, they just want to monitor him for a bit longer. Buttercup and Butch joined me in visiting him today, well Butch was supposed to join me but he over slept" giggled Bubbles, "fair enough" replied Blossom going to her bed and Bubbles went to bed too but before going to sleep she got an idea; Bubbles could not help herself from after giving Boomer a handjob just hours ago. She flew over to her closed door and locked it. Before going to her bed and striping naked and slipping under her covers. Before slipping her hand down there and she begun fingering herself she began picking up the pace and fingering her own pussy as fast as she could; pretending her fingers was Boomer's cock. "AHH Oh Boomer" she moaned to herself cuming on her hand.

Bubbles pulled on her pyjamas before throwing the blankets over herself and falling asleep cuddling into the blankets pretending it was Boomer.

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER2 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	3. Chapter 3 first date

AUTHORSNOTE HI EVERYONE I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER3 OF BOOMER X BUBBLES IT'S WHEN THE PROFESSOR OFFICALLY MEETS BUTCH AND BOOMER AND HE AND BUBBLES FINALLY HAVE A DATE NIGHT R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

A few months later Boomer was finally discharged from the hospital. And allowed to return home; "Okay let's get you inside Boomie" said Bubbles helping Boomer inside. "Hmm everyone must have gone out" said Boomer. "Yea" replied Bubbles when they heard moaning coming from Buttercup and Butch's room since her and Butch merged bedrooms; "Oh god they're at it again" said Bubbles, "Ha?" asked Boomer, "about a week after Butch moved in he and Buttercup have been going at it" replied Bubbles. "Hey listen you wanna see a movie tomorrow?" asked Boomer; "Maybe what movie?" asked Bubbles, "Maybe love Simon" replied Boomer, "Oh Boomie I've been wanting to see that for ages now" said Bubbles kissing him on the lips, As they went upstairs; to see Blossom flying thru the house, when she noticed Boomer and Bubbles.

"Hi Blossom" said Bubbles, "Hey Bubbles hi Boomer how you feeling?" asked Blossom hugging him, "I'm alright thanks" replied Boomer returning the hug which Bubbles didn't mind because she trusted them. As Buttercup came out wearing only a robe as she went for a shower after sex; "You know Buttercup one of these days Butch is gonna knocked you up right?" asked Bubbles; "What does knocked up mean?" asked Buttercup, Bubbles Boomer and Blossom were amazed that she didn't know what knocked up means. "Getting knocked up means to get pregnant, in other words if you and Butch aren't carful he's gonna get you pregnant" replied Blossom.

"No offence Buttercup but how didn't you know what knocked up means?" asked Boomer, "Is it my responsibility to remember every word in the dictionary besides I'm on birth control; so that he doesn't use a condom. And I can feel his hot sizzling jizz in my pussy without getting pregnant; and why aren't you in hospital?" asked Buttercup in not an angry tone but in a calm and teasing tone. "I was discharged" replied Boomer, as Buttercup hugged him and he returned in favour. "How you feeling Boomer?" asked Buttercup giggling before realising him.

"I'm okay Butch isn't giving you any trouble I hope?" asked Boomer, "Well sometimes but he knows I love him" replied Buttercup, "and as I love you too" said Butch hugging her from behind, "Shall I join you for a shower?" asked Butch, "Once you've done socializing" replied Buttercup, "Ha?" asked Butch; "Turn around" replied Buttercup. As Butch turned around to see Boomer standing there; "Hey bro" said Boomer, "So you've finally been discharged from the hospital" said Butch. As he and Boomer grabbed hands and clashed together into a men's hug. "I'm glad to be out of hospital after over three month's brother" said Boomer; "I am also glad Boomer" replied Butch.

"We will catch up later I must join Buttercup, or she won't let me have sex with her for a week" said Butch; as he followed Buttercup for a shower; while Bubbles helped Boomer set his things up in her room. After half an hour of unpacking Boomer checked the time on his phone, 17:00PM, (That's 5 o'clock PM in 24 hour time) "Wow five o'clock already" said Boomer, "well why don't we watch a movie?" asked Bubbles, "Okay" replied Boomer as they sat on Bubble's king sized bed, and watched TV on Netflix for the afternoon when the professor came home. "Oh girls I'm home!" said the Professor knowing Butch and Boomer were staying with them and they were dating Buttercup and Bubbles.

"Hi Professor" replied Blossom and Buttercup as Butch quickly followed, "Hi Butch" said the Professor, "Hi" replied Butch; "Wasn't your brother also staying here?" asked the Professor; "Yes he's upstairs with Bubbles don't worry Professor you can trust them" replied Blossom. Meanwhile Boomer and Bubbles were in bed together, they weren't having sex but just looking at each other while she gave Boomer a handjob and he came, "you know at some stage in this relationship, we will have to have sex" said Boomer kissing her; "I know that Boomie I'll tell you what since tomorrow is our official first date, and after two dates after that we'll start having sex but at the moment it's just oral sex and handjobs" replied Bubbles kissing him and tugging him faster and faster as he came all over her hand. "Well if it's you want oral sex then oral sex you shall have" replied Boomer kissing her lips, and went under the covers and pulled her pants and panties down, and shoved his face in her crotch and started eating her out.

"AHHH" moaned Bubbles, as Boomer ate her out; "Oh god" she moaned once more as Boomer made her cum, Boomer came up and kissed her as Bubbles pulled her pants and panties back up, as Boomer pulled his pants and boxers back up. Before kissing his head and a knock at the door was heard, "guys the professor's home" said Blossom, as they got out of bed fully dressed and headed downstairs. The next day the professor unfortunately had to go to judge a convention but this time it was in the city of Townsville.

Which left the girls and Butch and Boomer at home for the day; Bubbles woke to find Boomer was not at her side, Bubbles climbed out of bed and walked downstairs and into the Kitchen to see Boomer making breakfast, "Oh good morning dear I made you scrambled eggs, I hope they're to your liking" said Boomer, placing a plate of scrambled eggs on toast in front of her; as he put a glass pan lid over the pan and the stove on a low setting to keep the eggs he made for Butch Buttercup and Blossom warm, as they started eating, "MM Oh god Boomer these are amazing" complemented Bubbles. "Thank you Brick and Butch never knew about this but I used to take cooking classes behind their backs" replied Boomer, "Oh yea then why'd you quit?" asked Bubbles; Boomer hesitated.

"Well I was a really good pupil but unfortunately however they found out I was a rowdyruff boy and I was kicked out of school" replied Boomer, "that's terrible" said Bubbles as Butch came down, "Morning" said Butch, "Morning, Morning Bro" replied Bubbles and Boomer, "Hey who's eggs are these?" asked Butch, "Help yourself remember to leave some for Buttercup and Blossom" replied Boomer, "Sure" said Butch, as He served himself and Buttercup a plate of eggs leaving more than enough for Blossom.

As he went back upstairs, and Bubbles and Boomer kept eating; and Blossom came downstairs, "Morning guys" said Blossom, as she served herself a plate of scrambled eggs and joined them at the table and started eating, "MM oh my god these are amazing" said Blossom, "it's Boomer that made them Blossom not me" replied Bubbles, "Oh well they're very nice Boomer" said Blossom. "Thank you Blossom" replied Boomer, as they finished eating before cleaning up.

LATER

Boomer and Bubbles were getting ready to go to their official first date; dinner and a movie dinner was at six and a movie was at eight, and at the moment it was five. They had to get there in less than an hour. "Okay you ready?" asked Boomer; "Yep all ready" replied Bubbles coming up behind him and kissing his cheek. "Okay lets go" replied Boomer, "sigh Men always worried if they're gonna be late" said Buttercup, "don't worry Bubbles his brother's the same when we go on a date night" she said once more, as Bubbles and Boomer went to the door and flew off, "At least we don't have to worry about traffic or trying to find parking spaces" said Boomer; "Yea" replied Bubbles in agreement.

As they arrived at the restaurant half an hour early, "while we wait why don't we go for a walk?" asked Bubbles, "Okay I guess a quick walk couldn't hurt" replied Boomer as they went for a quick walk around the area really quick" replied Boomer as they walked down the street and back which took them a good 25 minutes, so they only had a quick five minute wait, after five minutes of waiting they went up to the counter, "Hi welcome to Ala Turka how can I help you?" asked the man at the reception.

Luckily the man had just moved from India and had heard of the Powerpuff girls and the rowdyruff boys but they all knew that Boomer and Butch had decided to give up crime. "Yea hi we have a reservation her for six under the name of Jojo" replied Boomer, "Ah yes sir we have you both here at table 27" said the receptionist as he led them to their table and they both sat down, and the menus were brought over, "thank you" they both said as they read the menus; Boomer and Bubbles both ordered the beef steak. Once they were done eating; and they both chipped in for the check and left to the movie theatre; and bought two tickets on what they thought was love Simon but accidently picked up tickets for a quiet place.

LATER.

Well apart from that not being the movie we planned on seeing it was a lovely night out" said Bubbles as they left the movie theatre and flew home, "sorry about that they must have given us the wrong tickets" replied Boomer as they flew home to see Blossom watching TV. Turns out that the date with that boy she met online didn't really work out; "Hey guys" said Blossom, "Hey" they replied. "So how was love Simon?" asked Blossom, "We didn't end up seeing it, Boomer picked up the wrong tickets by accident and we saw a horror movie called a quiet place" replied Bubbles, "Oh well things happen" said Blossom, as Boomer and Bubbles exhausted went upstairs showered got dressed into their pyjamas.

Then climbed into bed and fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow. Boomer awoke the next morning to feel Bubble's arm wrapped around him; he checked the time on his phone, '6:30AM' so he just went back to sleep; only to awake two hours later to find Bubble's arm still wrapped around him, then he decided to fall asleep again, until he awoke again four hours later to find that Bubbles had rolled over.

Boomer thought 12:30 in the afternoon was time to get up; and he knew exactly how to wake her up, Boomer slipped under the covers and opened her night robe before pulling her panties down and shoving his face in her crotch and eating her out waking her instantly. "Oh god!" moaned Bubbles looking down to see her boyfriend's face in her crotch. "Good morning. I tried finding a way to wake you" said Boomer, "well Kudos you found one" replied Bubbles, "Should I stop?" asked Boomer, "No!" replied Bubbles as Boomer went back to eating her out, Boomer kept licking and tonguing her over and over again until he came.

"He-he" giggled Bubbles, "what?" asked Boomer, "Your turn" replied Bubbles slipping under the covers and pulling off his boxers exposing his rock hard cock and took it in her mouth and sucked it until he came as well, Boomer put his boxers back up as Bubbles pulled up her panties, as they got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast.

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER3 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHORSNOTE HI GUYS I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER4 OF BOOMER X BUBBLES IT'S SET WHEN BOOMER AND BUBBLES FINALLY DECIDE IT'S OKAY TO JUMP IN BEED TOGETHER R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

A few weeks later Boomer and Bubbles had gone on two more dates. And decided it would finally be okay for them to start having sex; Boomer and Bubbles had just gotten home from a nice dinner and actually seeing love Simon, this time Bubbles picked up the tickets and not Boomer. So they saw the right movie and they both really enjoyed it; "I had a great time tonight Boomer" said Bubbles kissing his lips. "I enjoyed it too" replied Boomer kissing her back; Bubbles kissed him again but this time wrapped her arms around his neck. Boomer wrapped his own arms around hers; as Bubbles begun giving Boomer tongue as Boomer attempted to gain access to her mouth too.

Which she accepted by parting her teeth so Boomer could put his tongue thru; Bubbles started unbuttoning Boomer's shirt and slid it off his shoulders revealing his nicely toned torso and six pack, Boomer squeezed Bubble's butt; "He-he-he" giggled Bubbles; "What's so funny?" asked Boomer; "We've finished the three date rule. Which means that we're ready sex" replied Bubbles kissing him again as she griped his bulge from the outside of his pants. As she felt it grow in her hand; as she unbuttoned Boomer's pants and unzipped them allowing them to fall to the floor, as his boner stretched thru his underwear. Boomer removed Bubbles shirt and pants revealing her bra and panties; Bubble's reached behind herself before unclasping her bra and allowing it to fall to the floor revealing her tits.

Boomer went to touch them but stopped himself and looked up at her for permission; "Boomie why are you asking permission to play with my tits?" asked Bubbles, "You mean I don't need permission?" asked Boomer; "No Boomie you don't have to ask permission" replied Bubbles, as Boomer warmed up his hands then cupped Bubble's tits and gently pushed her into the bed as he begun to massage Bubble's tits, "Boomie oh god that feels so good" moaned Bubbles as Boomer massaged her tits and begun to grind against her covered pussy which made her moan even louder; "Maybe we should close the door and lock it" said Boomer, as Bubbles closed her bedroom door and locked it.

Then she went back over to Boomer; And Begun kissing him, as he went back to massaging her tits, "Boomie as good as that feels I want you to pay attention to another part of me" said Bubbles, "Oh really and what's that?" asked Boomer, "My pussy I want you to give my fucking pussy some attention" replied Bubbles, "Oh okay then" said Boomer, as he went down onto his knees, as he slowly pulled off Bubble's panties revealing her completely shaved pussy, and shoved his face into Bubble's crotch, and licked and flicked his tongue up and down her pussy, as fast as he could, "Oh god Boomie that feels so good moaned Bubbles as Boomer shoved his tongue deeper inside Bubble's pussy then pulled his tongue out and dragged it along her clit, causing her to squirt all over Boomer's face.

"Guess what?" asked Bubbles, "What" replied Boomer, "It's your turn" said Bubbles pulling off Boomer's boxers realising his rock hard circumcised cock and took it in her mouth and begun to suck it, as she sucked and licked it as she put her tongue in Boomer's dick hole and wiggled her tongue around inside of his dick hole and once she tasted Boomer's pre cum; when she removed it. "What's wrong I made you cum?" asked Boomer, "yes But I want you to fuck my brains out" replied Bubbles; as Boomer rolled her over. As Bubbles helped Boomer put a condom over Boomer's cock; and he shoved it inside of Bubble's pussy; "AHHH FUCK!" moaned Bubbles as both her and Boomer's virginities were gone as soon as Boomer pushed his cock inside of her, "Oh Yes Boomie fuck me!, fuck me" Bubbles demanded as Boomer thrusted in and out of Bubbles.

"Oh yes Boomie fuck me fuck me I said!" Bubbles kept demanding as Boomer fucked her and pushed a finger in side of Bubble's butthole. "Oh yes stick another one in" demanded Bubbles as Boomer added another finger inside her butt; "Bubbles I'm cuming!" moaned Boomer, "Oh fuck me too!" replied Bubbles, "AHHH!" they both moaned cuming together. Boomer pulled out of Bubbles pussy; and removed his fingers from her butt, as he removed his condom and thru it in the bin next to the bed, as Bubbles begun circling her finger tips around Boomer's cock and balls.

"Oh what a naughty girl you are" said Boomer, "yea your girlfriend is nice and naughty" replied Bubbles taking Boomer's cock back into her mouth and sucking it until he came down her throat; as Boomer pulled his dick out of Bubble's mouth he sat up and placed Bubble's nude body over his lap, "like I said Bubbles you're a very naughty girl, and you need to be punished" said Boomer as he started spanking Bubble's bare Butt for a while, before stopping and she lay back down and Boomer cuddled her from behind and they both fell asleep.

The next morning Boomer woke up with a massive boner, then he noticed his dick near her butt, "Hmm" said Boomer, 'I've always wanted to try anal' he thought to himself, as he wrapped his arms around her and begun to play with Bubble's pussy, and shoved his rock hard cock in Bubble's butthole. "Oh fuck" said Bubbles waking up to her boyfriend buttfucking her, Bubbles decided to let him have this one.

As Boomer fucked Bubble's tight little arsehole as he came inside her butt; "okay you can pull out now" said Bubbles, "okay" replied Boomer pulling out of her butt and they replaced their clothes. "Hey you wanna go see Avengers infinity war later on?" asked Boomer, "sure" replied Bubbles kissing his cheek as they went downstairs for breakfast; where Blossom was Butch or Buttercup were nowhere to be found, "Morning Blossom, where are Butch and Buttercup?" asked Bubbles, "They went out" replied Blossom sipping her coffee and Boomer went to make coffee for himself and Bubbles, "so how was it?" asked Blossom, "It was fucking awesome, all thou Boomer decided he wanted anal this morning, and he spanked me last night" replied Bubbles.

"He, he, he" giggled Blossom as she finished her breakfast and went downstairs to train; as Boomer and Bubbles watched TV and ate their breakfast.

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER4 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK PS SORRY IT'S SO SHORT I'VE BEEN BUSSEY ENDNOTE


	5. Chapter 5

AUTHORSNOTE HI EVERYONE I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER5 OF BOOMER X BUBBLES I KNOW IT'S A BOOMER AND BUBBLES FIC BUT THIS CHAPTER IS A BUTCH X BUTTERCUP CHAPTER R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

Later that day when Bubbles and Boomer had gone to see the new avenger's movie, since it was a 3 hour movie. Then they planned to go to dinner, and Blossom had a date with someone else she'd met online; Butch and Buttercup had the house to themselves. And the professor had a convention just out of town again so he'd be away for a couple of days; as Butch was doing some stomach crunches, before stopping to do some push ups; after a few sets of push ups he decided to do some planking. When he didn't know that Buttercup was slowly and silently flying up behind him as she could tell he was trying so hard to concentrate; she knew planks weren't that easy to do they were actually really difficult to do; but Buttercup loved ruining his fun sometimes; since all Butch was wearing was a pair of green boxers; since he decided to just have a shower when he and Buttercup got home. Buttercup silently flew over him; then lay her clothed body over his half nude form, and if that didn't get Butch's attention; Buttercup reached around and grabbed his dick thru his boxers. "Ah you scared me" said Butch; "that's the idea Butchie" replied Buttercup feeling him harden in her hand; as she kissed him, Butch happily returned the kiss. "Blossom Bubbles Boomer and the Professor are out, and probably won't be back until tomorrow; and the professor won't be back for a few more days; so you and I have the house all to ourselves" said Buttercup; "oh okay" replied Butch kissing Buttercup's lips and grabbing her arse. Before sliding his hand down the back of her pants and panties and playing with her butt. "And just what the fuck do you think you're doing?" asked Buttercup teasing him.

"What? I've seen and played with your butt before, in fact I've seen you nude before and I've played with every inch of your body" replied Butch continuing to massage Buttercup's arse; as he gripped it as hard as he could; "Here I'll make it easier" said Buttercup, pulling off her pants and panties; revealing her shaved pussy, and perfect arse, also leaving her half nude; as Butch fingered her; "m you like that?" asked Butch; "you know I love it Oh God!" moaned Buttercup; as Butch sent her over the edge and caused her to squirt. "He'he'he" giggled Buttercup; flying upwards giving Butch the best view of her pussy. As she flew back down again, "what's so funny?" asked Butch; "your turn" giggled Buttercup, wrapping her arms around his waist, and pulling him into a hug, before sliding herself down Butch's torso; and finally slowly removing Butch's boxers, revealing his rock hard circumcised cock leaving him naked, as he just stepped out of his boxers. And Buttercup removed her shirt leaving her naked too and allowing her D cup tits to bounce out; since she put on a shirt without a bra; "now where was I?" asked Buttercup, "oh yea now I remember" giggled Buttercup kneeling back down and engulfing Butch's cock; as she started slowly sucking, and looking up at Butch with those big green eyes; that Butch loved so much as she took it out of her mouth only to lick from base to tip; then took it back in her mouth again; as she started sucking a little faster; "um Buttercup babe I'm not going to last much longer" said Butch thru heavy breaths trying his best not to cum yet. Buttercup started massaging Butch's balls by cupping them in her warm hands and gently massaging them; which pushed him over the edge Butch came all over Buttercup.

"Sorry I was so quick" said Butch, "it's oaky we're not done yet" replied Buttercup flying up a little; and gestured for Butch to follow, which he did; as Buttercup pulled Butch into a hug which he happily returned. As Buttercup; flew backwards so that Butch was on top and hard; "fuck me" said Buttercup; "Ha?" asked Butch, "fuck me while we're in the air" demanded Buttercup, "okay" replied Butch pounding Buttercup's pussy hard and fast while they were still in the air; "I'll try to last longer this time babe" said Butch; "just shut up and fuck me" demanded Buttercup, as Butch happily complied and pounded Buttercup's pussy while they were in the air and obviously away from the room's windows; since when Blossom Buttercup and Bubbles got their own rooms, Buttercup got the room shared with her sisters for so many years; however she did have green curtains installed; and Bubbles had blue curtains installed in her room and Blossom had red curtains installed in her room. "hold on" Said Buttercup flying over and closing the curtains so they'd have some extra privacy, but they were both interrupted, when the door burst open, causing them to both cover themselves; when Mojo appeared; "oh god" said Butch, as a red cloud of smoke appeared and HIM appeared, they did not look happy; "alright young man you better have a good reason for putting your brother in the hospital" said Mojo, "yea and causing him to go to Jail for 10 years they say since he didn't actually kill that girl they were lenient they would've sentenced him to life if he'd killed her since we don't have capital punishment in Townsville said HIM in agreement; "well it actually seamed fair game" replied Butch, "what?" they both demanded, "he put Boomer in the hospital, he almost killed Boomer too" replied Butch; "where is he? Oh hello Buttercup apologies for not saying hello before we were just a little upset" asked HIM. "Boomer took Bubbles to the movies to see the avenger's infinity war they'll be back later, Blossom found someone on the internet and the professor had a science convention to go to out of town" Replied Buttercup, "what why would he do that when you're criminals and the girls are all superheros?" asked Mojo, "yea I meant to call you about that, Boomer and I gave up our life of crime" replied Butch; "what when was this?" asked Mojo who'd given it up years ago.

"I'm not sure about a month ago Boomer gave it up first but I gave it up shortly after woods" replied Butch; "and I put Brick in the hospital because he tried to rape both Bubbles and Blossom just please keep him away from us" he said once more, "why?" asked Mojo. "Cuz if he does, I will lose control and kill him" replied Butch; "okay we'll probably be back later" said HIM as they both left; leaving Buttercup and Butch to uncover their naked bodies; well that was an unexpected surprise" giggled Buttercup giving Butch the biggest kiss ever, "now where were we?" asked Buttercup; "I think I remember" replied Butch; pushing back in Buttercup's warm and damp pussy and thrusted in and out of her; "Buttercup I'm, oh god AHH!" they moaned together as Butch and Buttercup came together; as Butch pulled out; "Oh shit I'm not on the pill and you didn't wear a condom" said Buttercup, "oh god" said Bubbles; walking in, "what?" asked Buttercup. "I think that condom you let us have didn't work" replied Bubbles; "what makes you say that Bubbles?" asked Buttercup, "I've been throwing up all morning" replied Bubbles; "I checked the date turns out it expired a month ago" said Bubbles; "we're worried too cus someone forgot to take birth control" replied Butch shooting Buttercup a playful look who smacked him in the back of the head; as Boomer came in; and kissed Bubbles; "how you feeling?" asked Boomer, "how do you think I'm feeling Boomer!?" demanded Bubbles, "Oh god Boomer I'm sorry" she said once more starting to cry; "It's okay" replied Boomer hugging her then kissing her again, "oh and Mojo and HIM were just here, they said they'd be back later on" said Butch. "Okay thanks" replied Boomer, "Boomer I'm hungry" said Bubbles; "you just ate an hour ago" replied Boomer. "I'd either see a doctor or buy a P-test" said Butch; "I think you may be right" replied Boomer; As he and Bubbles went out; and they went to the pharmacy as Boomer bought a p-test since Bubbles didn't want to risk her reputation with Townsville; as they went home and Bubbles went into the bathroom and used it; as she waited a few minutes; she closed her eyes then squinted; and opened them slowly showing it had come up positive.

"NO!" she screamed, Boomer got concerned and rushed in only to see his girlfriend practically drowning in her own tears, "Bubbles what's wrong?" asked Boomer cuddling her; "I'm pregnant she let out a high pitched whine. "Its okay I'm here for you, oh and you know I suspected earlier that since the condom didn't work. So you know how I went to do something while we were having lunch together, earlier?" asked Boomer; "Yea" she replied, Boomer got down on one knee, and pulled out a velvet square box, and opened it reviling a blue diamond ring in the same colour as her eyes, "Bubbles Utoniom will you marry me?" asked Boomer, "AHH YES I WILL MARRY YOU BOOMER I LOVE YOU SO MUCH" she screamed kissing him over and over; "He, he I love you too" replied Boomer with a chuckle; as Butch flew in, "Buttercup was worried so she made me check up on you" said Butch, "Two things" said Boomer, "what?" asked Butch, "One you're going to be an Uncle, and two how would you like to be the best man?" asked Boomer; "wait you're engaged?" asked Butch, "yep, he just proposed now" replied Bubbles; "that's why she screamed" replied Boomer, As Butch rolled his eyes. "Copycat" he chuckled; "Ha?" asked Boomer, "I was planning the same thing with Buttercup" said Butch; as Buttercup came up behind him; "What were you planning?" asked Buttercup; Butch pulled out another square box and asked Buttercup to marry him and she had the same reaction; "Boomer proposed to Bubbles and she also said yes" said Butch; "congrats sis" said Buttercup hugging her baby sister; "what were your results on the test?" asked Buttercup, "they were positive I'm pregnant" replied Bubbles; "it's okay" Said Buttercup hugging her sister further, as Butch and Boomer left the room, "well both of us are getting married and one of us will be a father soon" said Butch.

"Yep" replied Boomer, as Blossom walked in; "what's going on you two?" asked Blossom, as Bubbles walked out of the bathroom, and Blossom saw the ring Boomer had bought her; "Is that what I think it is?" asked Blossom; "yep" replied Bubbles; "You two are engaged?" asked Blossom, "wanna be my maid of honour bloss?" asked Bubbles; "AHH of course I will" replied Blossom; "and I'm also Pregnant" said Bubbles; as Buttercup came out, "Hey Bloss" said Buttercup; as Blossom saw the same type of ring on Buttercup's finger but it was dark green, "Congrats you two" said Blossom hugging both her and Butch; "what do you think the professor is gonna think of this?" asked Blossom; "I dunno we'll tell him when he gets home" replied Bubbles; as they put the TV on and watched TV for the rest of the afternoon, MEANWHILE: The Professor was in his Science convention; and it was the judging time; "And the winner is Professor Utoniom, with his amazing death bot equipped with two heavy fifty calibre machine guns; a thirty calibre machine gun, a rocket launcher and laser eyes, saying he'd use it only for entertainment purposes or self defence or if he gets drafted In times of war" said the Judge; as the professor was awarded the first prize medal as he thanked the judge and left and decided to return home early even tho he'd sleep the night in his car; then he drove straight home to Townsville and to their house; not expecting to hear the news that he was going to be a grandfather soon; "Kids I'm home" said the professor since it wasn't just girls that were living with them as he walked into the kitchen to see Boomer Bubbles, Butch an Buttercup with Mojo. "What's going on here?" asked the professor; "oh hi Professor" said the girls; "where's Blossom?" asked the Professor, "Shower" replied Buttercup; "Oh well guess who won first place" said the professor; "congrats we also have a surprise for you Professor; "Don't tell me one of you is pregnant and the two of you are getting married to Butch and Boomer" chuckled the Professor; "well the Boomer did accidently get me pregnant; and asked me to marry him, and I said yes" replied Bubbles; "and Butch also proposed" said Buttercup; gripping both their fiancé's hands as hard as they could. "WHAT?" asked the Professor in shock.

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER5 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	6. Chapter 6

AUTHORSNOTE HI GUYS I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER6 OF BOOMER X BUBBLES IT'S WHEN THE PROFESSOR MUST DEAL WITH THE FACT THAT NOT ONLY TWO OF HIS BABY GIRLS ARE GETTING MARRIED BUT ONE OF THEM IS PREGNANT R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

"When were you four planning on telling me this?" demanded the professor. "Well we only found out yesterday and I only proposed to Bubbles and Butch only proposed to Buttercup yesterday" replied Boomer, "The ironic thing is, that we warned Butch and Buttercup that he'd get her pregnant because they didn't wear protection. But it's me who got pregnant and we did use protection, but Butch and Buttercup gave us the condom and it was expired" said Bubbles; "Okay, at least I'm in a good mood because I won first place, but no offence you two but are you sure you'd make good parents given your past criminal history?" asked the Professor, "yes we'll be fine" replied Butch and Boomer, "oh very well" said the Professor as he went downstairs to the Lab, "Boomer I'm hungry" said Bubbles; "You're always hungry" replied Boomer. "Yep" said Bubbles, "so a pregnant Bubbles is a hungry Bubbles" Butch assumed; "nice one bro" replied Boomer, kissing Bubbles; as he went to make Bubbles something to eat and served it to her; "I love you" said Boomer, "Love you too" replied Bubbles; as she ate, "MM Boomie this is very good" said Bubbles, "it's my pleasure" replied Boomer kissing her, then he sat next to her and grabbed her spoon and got some food; "Okay Bubbles open up the planes gonna land inside your mouth" said Boomer, as he made a plane sound and tried feeding Bubbles who giggled and went along with it, causing Butch to grin at Buttercup, "don't even think about it or you're on the couch tonight, and you'll get no sex for a week" said Buttercup; Boomer accidently caused it to go on her chin; "sorry babe" said Boomer, "next stop Boomie's shirt" giggled Bubbles, wiping her chin on Boomer's shirt.

Causing him to have to take it off and throw it in the wash as Buttercup couldn't stop giggling about it; as Boomer returned with a fresh shirt on; "Hey Boomer guess what" said Bubbles whispering into his ear, "what?" asked boomer, "I'm horny" replied Bubbles whispering just enough so Boomer could hear her, Boomer rolled his eyes and smiled; as they excused themselves from the table and Boomer and Bubbles went upstairs; and into what was now their shared bedroom. As they closed and locked the door behind them; before Bubbles started to roughly kiss him, as she wrapped her arms around his neck; Boomer happily returned the kiss and gently placed Bubbles on the bed and kissed her; as Boomer placed a hand on her torso just below her breasts; and slowly moved it down her still clothed body and stopped when he reached her groin area; Boomer's hand travelled up Bubble's dress. When his eyes widened; which also made him throb even more in his pants; Bubbles just giggled and smiled, "what a naughty girl you are" said Boomer, in a teasing way; teasing her by slowly pushing his fingers in and out of Bubbles pussy, "Oh god" moaned Bubbles. Boomer stopped and started putting fingers in her butthole; "Oh fuck" moaned Bubbles; when Boomer got an idea; Boomer removed his fingers then he kissed Bubble's lips; then brought his mouth to Bubble's ear; "rollover" he whispered. As Bubbles rolled over onto her stomach; being mindful of the baby, Boomer lifted Bubble's dress, revealing her bare butt, as Boomer spread Bubbles legs apart and shoved his face in her butt and started rimming her. "Oh god Boomer, that feels amazing" moaned Bubbles; as Boomer reached under and fingered her; "Boomer stop you're gonna make me cum" moaned Bubbles; Boomer stopped licking; "that's the idea" replied Boomer as he went straight back to licking her, and rubbing her; "Oh Boomer oh god, AHHHHHH" she cried out biting into a pillow to muffle her screams as Boomer gave her the best orgasm she ever had.

"How was that?" asked Boomer, "it was amazing Boomie, he-he" giggled Bubbles, "what?" asked Boomer, as Bubbles removed her dress; leaving her in a bra, which she removed, leaving her naked. "What's so funny Bubbles?" asked Boomer, "your turn" replied Bubbles, since Boomer, was indeed very hard; Bubbles, removed Boomer's pants, before pulling off his boxers allowing his rock hard circumcised cock to spring out, which Bubbles happily took into her mouth and started to slowly suck on, Bubbles removed it from her mouth only to lick it from base to tip; and took it back in her mouth again, as she gripped Boomer's butt, as Boomer brushed his fingers thru Bubble's hair; as she sucked on Boomer's cock; "Bubbles I'm about to cum" said Boomer, as Bubbles stopped sucking before pulling off Boomer's shirt leaving him naked, as Bubbles lay on her back and spread her legs; "fuck me" said Bubbles; "what?" asked Boomer, "I said Fuck me right now" demanded Bubbles; as Boomer pushed his still hard cock inside of Bubbles; and started to slowly thrust in and out, as he began to pick up speed; as Boomer's thrusts became harder and faster, "Fuck me Boomer, oh yes don't you dare stop; don't you fucking, stop" yelled Bubbles in pleasure. As Boomer pounded her hard and fast but not too hard as not to hurt the baby; Boomer kissed Bubbles as they fucked; as Bubbles kissed him back, "Bubbles I'm gonna cum, AHHH" They both moaned cuming together; Boomer pulled out of Bubbles and collapsed besides her, "that was the best sex we've ever had" said Bubbles; "well believe it or not I've actually heard that sex during pregnancy is the best sex ever" replied Boomer in agreement, "I've heard that too" replied Bubbles; as Boomer kissed her lips; then slipped under the covers; before shoving his face in Bubble's crotch; since they were both still nude; "Oh god Boomer that feels so good oh god" moaned Bubbles.

When someone knocked on the door, "yea" said Bubbles; "Hey Bubbles" said Blossom, "oh hey Bloss, found the right man yet?" asked Bubbles; "I'm still looking I'm sure I'll eventually find one" giggled Blossom, "where's Boomer?" asked Blossom, "Under the covers; oh fuck" moaned Bubbles; "what is it the baby?" asked Blossom, "no" Bubbles brought her older sister's ear towards her "Boomer, just gave me an orgasm" giggled Bubbles, as Blossom giggled too; as Boomer came up; "oh hey Blossom" said Boomer, cuddling into his fiancé; "hey" replied Blossom. 2 Months later. Bubbles slowly started to find it difficult to walk and her baby bump started to stand out; and Butch had also just gotten Buttercup pregnant about two weeks ago; and ever since she was hornier than ever. Today Bubbles had an appointment for her second ultra sound so they were gonna find out the gender of their baby; "okay what time is the appointment babe?" asked Boomer; "It's at ten" replied Bubbles as Boomer looked at his watch, " **9:30"** "oh shit that's in half an hour" said Boomer; "oh you just want to see our son early" said Bubbles, "if you mean by seeing our daughter then yes, cuz I want a princesses" replied Boomer, "I wanna Prince!" yelled Bubbles; as they both started laughing. "You know I'd be happy with either gender babe" said Boomer, kissing Bubble's lips; as they got ready, and left; once at the Doctor's office; they waited a little while. "Bubbles" the nurse called as they followed her to a little room, "good to see you two again" said the Doctor; as Bubbles climbed up on the table; and the Doctor rubbed the same liquid in her stomach; showing the image on the screen. "Congratulations you two it's a boy" said the Doctor; as Bubbles looked in aww at her future baby boy; Boomer was Happy too, "looks like I won" said Bubbles; "ha?" asked Boomer; "I got my prince" replied Bubbles kissing him.

4 Months later was Boomer and Bubble's wedding since it was easier to have the wedding before the baby came so it wouldn't be born out of wedlock; and Buttercup's baby bump had started to show; but not as much as Bubbles; Butch and Buttercup found out a couple months ago that they're having a girl; Boomer was waiting at the aisle in a tuxedo; Butch at his side being the best man, along with a few of his old friends from school; a few moments later the bride started walking down the aisle; Bubbles had her beautiful white dress even tho it was a little stretched due to the baby; as she reached Boomer, and the priest said what he needed to say; "you may now kiss the bride" said the priest as Boomer, lifted the veil on showing Bubble's face and they kissed; "ladies and gentlemen, let me be the first to introduce for the first time as husband and wife Mr. and Mrs. Boomer, Jojo" said the priest as the party started; and Boomer of coarse was dancing with his bride, Butch was dancing with Buttercup; and Blossom, was dancing with someone she'd met online several months prior to the wedding; a young man about her age named Kyle, who was from Colorado; he flew over since Boomer and Bubbles let Blossom invite him; later. Boomer and Butch along with Bubbles and Buttercup were at a table; together Boomer and Butch were having a few drinks while Bubbles and Buttercup were just drinking tea since they couldn't drink due to their pregnancy; "look at em" giggles Buttercup; "so she deserves happiness too Buttercup" replied Bubbles referring to Blossom, "anyway did you two set a wedding date yet?" asked Bubbles' "Not yet but we're working on it" replied Buttercup; "well you better set one soon because it's easier to do it before the baby is born so it won't be born out of wedlock" said Bubbles rubbing her swollen Belly, "we'll talk about it later" replied Butch; as Boomer came back with two beers for him and Butch.

"He-he" giggled Bubbles, "what?" asked Boomer, "first try not to drink too many of those, secondly I'm not wearing any panties" replied Bubbles whispering the last part into Boomers ear; before kissing him. LATER. Boomer and Bubbles were exhausted after they got in the car that was waiting for them; as it took them home, since they couldn't go on a honey moon since it was unsafe for Bubbles to fly whilst Pregnant Boomer the girls or the Professor and not even Butch would allow her or Buttercup to even fly around the house or fight crime, so Butch and Boomer would help Blossom with crime fighting since Bubbles and Buttercup were on leave since if they fought crime they would've run the risk of losing the babies; and they weren't about to take that risk; once they arrived home everyone had gone to bed and had fallen asleep; apart from Boomer and Bubbles; who'd gone into the bedroom, as they started roughly kissing; as Boomer lifted the bottom of Bubble's white wedding gown; revealing that she indeed had no panties on since her completely shaved Pussy was revealed; as Boomer removed his clothes and helped Bubbles out of her wedding dress leaving them both nude; as Bubbles lay on the bed and spread her legs; causing Boomer to go completely hard; as he climbed into bed after her, as Boomer shoved his rock hard cock into Bubble's pussy as Boomer gently thrusted in and out of his wife's pussy and started picking up the pace; "oh yes Boomer, fuck me, fuck me don't fucking stop" moaned Bubbles as her husband pounded her over and over again; "Bubbles I'm about to; AHH!" they moaned cuming together.

Boomer pulled out of Bubbles and collapsed besides her, "that was fucking amazing Boomer, I love you so much" said Bubbles; "I love you too Bubbles" replied Boomer, kissing her, before cuddling into as they both fell asleep.

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER6 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


End file.
